Gracias
by AidaZamayoa
Summary: "¿Qué le habrá dicho la bestia a Greg como para que flaquera su firmeza y para que aquellas raíces lo rodearan?" —. Wirt se preguntaba en momentos de reflexión.


**Disclaimer:** Over the Garden Wall no es de mi propiedad, todos los derechos son de su creador y de cartoon network. Esta mini historia no tiene fines de lucro, es solo una forma de amar a esta maravillosa serie.

 **Gracias.**

"La vida nos estaba obsequiando una segunda oportunidad. Todo se ha vuelto tan diferente desde que sucedió aquel acontecimiento que cambio mi vida. _Nuestras vidas_."

"Los días en el hospital fueron solo de reflexión y retrospección. Ahora se, que aquella sombra de soledad nunca abrigó mi alma pero si mis pensamientos. Nunca estuve solo, un alma pura y amorosa siempre estuvo allí, para mí. _Y aun esta para mí."_

—Wirt... — Greg llamo a su hermano.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó el chico olvidando sus pensamientos.

—Sí. Es lo correcto. Me prometí devolver la roca datos, y es lo que voy hacer. — Comento muy seguro de lo que decía.

Wirt tan solo asintió apoyándolo emocionalmente, por lo que procedió a tocar el timbre de la puerta que tenían ante ellos. Una buena mujer salió en respuesta, su cabellera teñido de rosa y sus ojos cansados, indicaban que los años ya habían pasado en ella.

— ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! — Saludaba la mujer mientras se acercaba para besar a los niños en las mejillas. — Supe del terrible accidente, quise ir a verlos pero me fue realmente imposible. Adelante niños, por favor pasen a mi humilde morada.

—Muchas gracias señorita— Dijo Greg con voz coqueta.

—Gracias señora Daniel. Muy amable.

Los niños observaron el interior de la casa, la cual tenía un aire muy parecido a la casa del viejo molino del leñador.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — la mujer preguntó curiosamente.

Wirt y Greg cruzaron las miradas. — Bueno…— Se armó de valor el pequeño niño— La última vez que visite su jardín yo…— tartamudeaba. No quería decir la verdad.

—Greg me prometió que me mostraría unas flores muy especiales, que se encuentran en su jardín, señora Daniel. — intervino el mayor de los hermanos.

— ¡Lo hubieran dicho antes!, pasen al jardín por favor, mientras tanto les preparé unos deliciosos smoothies. ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verlos!

Sin pensarlo, los niños se adentraron al jardín, dejando atrás a la dueña del hogar. Allí se encontraba todo tipo de flores, rosas de todos los colores, unos cuantos girasoles, el pasto verde y alegre regalaba una gran paz a quien respirara aquel tranquilo aire.

—Allí— Greg señaló un espacio entre dos enormes girasoles.

Wirt lo animo un poco con unas palmadas en el hombro, Greg se arrodilló en suelo para luego colocar allí la roca.

— ¿Ya viste como me sonríe? — Preguntaba Greg a Wirt al contemplar la roca— Es muy curioso ver esa enorme sonrisa, cuando lo vi, me dijo que enseñaría todo lo que supiera, vi una sabiduría en la roca. Más no es mía. No puedo quedármela. — Entendió con tristeza.

—Es cierto. Mira, está más feliz que nunca, este es su lugar.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Cuál es nuestro lugar en este mundo, en este universo? ¡Oh! ¡Cuán ciego estaba! Mi lugar está junto a él" — Reflexionaba Wirt, percatándose de que no era el único que se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensa mi hermano? ¿Acaso las dudas lo acosaran? ¿Sabrá que significó todo aquello que vivimos? ¿O simplemente pensara que fue un sueño? ¿Qué le habrá dicho la bestia a Greg como para que flaquera su firmeza y para que aquellas raíces lo rodearan? —. Wirt se preguntaba en momentos de reflexión.

—Cuando separamos nuestros caminos en el bosque, cuando te uniste a la bestia ¿Qué sucedió? — Pregunto Wirt.

—Nada. — Se limitó a contestar, como si no quisiera narrar la otra parte de la historia.

Wirt comprendió que la bestia no fue de gran ayuda.

—Cuando me desperté y no te vi. Me asuste, me asusté mucho porque creí escuchar… me pareció escuchar— Aquellos recuerdos eran demasiados borrosos, ya había pensado en ello mientras se curaban en el hospital, sin embargo, cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía creerlo. — Entendí que tu partida, fue por mi causa. Aquel frio, aquella sombra oscura que me abrazaba se disipó mientras recobraba el conocimiento. Mas ya no estabas. — Wirt agacho su mirada.

—Eso fue porque la bestia dejo de reclamarte. La reina de las nubes cumplió mi deseo— El niño sonreía victorioso.

— ¿Deseo? ¿Cuál deseo?

— ¡No te lo he contado Wirt! — recordó muy feliz mientras se levantaba del suelo. — Mientras dormíamos una luz ilumino el cielo, subí a las nubes, derrote al viento del norte y la reina nubosa me concedió un deseo. Le pedí que tú y yo regresáramos a casa, más me dijo que no era posible, que la bestia ya te había reclamado y que ya no podías regresar. Entonces mi deseo cambio, le pedí… yo le pedí cambiar nuestros lugares, que serviría a la bestia en tu lugar.

—Entonces… ¿Lo que escuche fue cierto? Te perdiste en el bosque… ¿Por mí?

—Claro, si lo dices así suena terrible. — El semblante del pequeño niño cambio. — La bestia es un ser maligno, no mide las palabras que dice, solo habla para escupir veneno y sembrar miedo. Cada palabra suya, era solo para…

Wirt se arrodilló a lado de su hermano y lo vio con ternura, indicándole que estaba allí.

—Sé que nada de lo que dijo la bestia es real, pero en ese momento sonaba tan real.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? — Wirt se aventuró a preguntar, convencido de que le diría la verdad.

—Horribles cosas. — Greg acaricio el girasol— Los árboles del bosque, no eran árboles. Eran personas, seres que se lamentaban. En mi presencia, la bestia cortó la rama de un árbol, se escuchó un lamento y de la rama cortada, brotaba sangre. ¡Sangre, Wirt!

Conforme hablaba el niño, las lágrimas crecían, Greg no podía mantener su mirada en su hermano mayor, no deseaba trasmitirle aquel miedo que su alma abrigaba.

—Al principio trato de llamar mi atención, ganarme, me pidió tres cosas: Un panel de oro, un carrete de hilo de plata, y el sol en una taza.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Exclamaba el mayor sorprendido— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Para ti no hay nada imposible! — Wirt exageraba para hacer reír a su hermanito.

—Todo es imposible si crees que puedes hacerlo — Mencionaba el pequeño muy orgulloso— Le di lo que deseaba, un panal de miel dorada, telaraña en una rama, y coloque la taza en el centro de un tronco para esperar que el sol entrara en la taza.

— ¡Le enseñaste de que estas hecho! —Aplaudió Wirt. — ¿Qué paso mientras esperabas?

—Platicamos. Me preguntó cómo llegamos hasta sus dominios, si recordaba algo de mi vida, me preguntó si sabía que estaba muerto…—Dijo con hilo de voz— Y aseguro que todo parecía ser mi culpa. Que yo era el culpable de todo, y que por mi tu un día en árbol te convertirías. Que nuestros lamentos serian eternos, que jamás la luz encontraríamos, nuestra sangre herviría dentro de nuestros cuerpos, que nunca volveríamos a ver a nuestros padres y que la única forma de salvarme era convenciéndote de que te dieras por vencido.

Greg volvía a llorar.

—Y me di cuenta que estaba todo perdido. No podría enmendar mis errores. Lo siento Wirt, lamento ser siempre un estorbo, perdona por echar todo a perder, y por hacerte pasar los momentos más desagradables de tu vida.

Wirt no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo a su hermano. Lo abrazo tan fuerte, tratando de disipar todos aquellos pensamientos.

—No Greg, no eres un estorbo. Jamás lo has sido.

— ¡La bestia lo dijo! — Recordó con amargura mientras se aferraba a su abrazo. — Dijo que por mi tú eras miserable, que sin mi tu vida sería mucho mejor, que yo estaba de más. Desde entonces me prometí ya no molestarte.

El hermano mayor se despegó un poco de su hermano para poder observarlo mejor. Lo miro severamente y dijo:

—Greg. Jamás, ¡Nunca! De los jamases— Remarcó— Vuelvas a decir, ni siquiera vayas a pensar nuevamente eso. No es así, Greg. La bestia menciono todo aquello porque deseaba ponerte triste. Cada una de sus palabras eran mentiras. Si algo aprendí en este viaje, fue: que yo estaba equivocado, que eres tú la persona más importante de mi vida, tú me salvaste, Greg. Fue por ti que no me deje vencer, aprendí de tu determinación, y tu sonrisa, tus juegos, hicieron el camino más ameno. Me hiciste creer en mí y eso debo agradecértelo. Has hecho más por mí, que yo por ti.

— ¿De verdad hice un buen trabajo como capitán? —Pregunto dejando de llorar.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Ni yo lo hubiera podido hacer mejor! ¡Me guiaste como lo haría el mejor capitán de todos los tiempos! Tienes poder hermano mío.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Soy un gran Capitán!

Greg y Wirt volvieron a abrazarse.

— ¡Preciosa imagen, niños! — Exclamo la señora Daniel desde la puerta del jardín, mientras llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con dos smoothies.

Greg miro por última vez su roca datos, para despedirse en un pequeño susurro. Después de un rato volvieron a sus casas, para cenar con sus padres y descansar en sus respectivas camas.

Cuando el más pequeño de los hermanos se despertó, miro a su rana sobre una pequeña roca muy igual a la vieja roca datos que devolvió. Jasón Funderburker croó. Wirt estaba parado en la puerta de su cuarto.

— ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

—Es… ¿Para mí?

—Así es. Me desperté temprano y lo busqué, solo le dibuje el rostro, me pareció perfecta. Lo mejor de esta roca— Wirt se acercó a la rana, la dejo a un lado y tomo la roca— es que sus datos son cien por ciento verídicas.

—Dime algo que sea cierto. — pidió.

—La roca dice que para Wirt, eres alguien muy importante, una de las personas más indispensables de su vida, dice que por ti, Wirt no se ha hundido en soledad. Que te ama como a nada en el mundo. Y que a partir de ahora, estará para ti.

— ¡Wow! Que roca tan sabía. — Corrió el niño a abrazar al mayor.

—Borra lo que dijo la bestia. Sin ti, mi vida caería en un profundo vacío, por ello te doy las gracias: Gracias por estar conmigo. — Wirt se aferró a su hermano—Por favor, —pidió— nunca me dejes, te amo mucho y te agradezco el quererme aun cuando me vuelvo tan distante.

—Lo prometo Wirt, prometo que no te defraudare, como capitán que soy, velare por ti, y por mantener a flote nuestro barco. Nunca deje de creer en ti, Wirt. Hacemos un gran equipo. El barco seguirá navegando.

—Si con barco te refieres a nuestro cariño. Entonces estoy seguro que así será.

Así termina este pequeño fragmento, por si alguna vez, querido lector, llegaste a tener duda sobre la hermandad de nuestros protagonistas. Por qué tras el viaje hacia lo desconocido, nada volvió a ser como antes. Wirt y Greg aprendieron mucho, y se amaron aún más de lo que se querían.

La historia entre ambos hermanos, seguirá escribiéndose aún _más allá del jardín._


End file.
